Pyro's Hell
by NY GE Pyromaniac
Summary: Pyro remembers about him and Jubilee and does what he feels is right. Rated for content and language. R&R plz! TX!


Fanfiction- **_Pyro's Hell_** rate – M

Category: Movie- **_X-Men_**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of ther characters just the plot. Don't sue b/c I have no money.

Summary: One-shot. Pyro remembers about him and Jubilee and does what he feels is right. Rated for content and language. R&R plz! TX!

_**Pyro's POV**_

I was sitting on the couch in the living room, flicking my lighter open and shut. It was three o'clock in the morning and I really wasn't tired so I thought I'd come out here and pass the time by watching TV, but there wasn't anything on except some news show. They were talking about the 'ever growing mutant pandemic'.

"Hehehehehe! Just you wait, you little ass-wipe excuses for humans…you ain't seen nothing yet," I said and unexpectedly felt a sudden wave of homesickness splash upon the shore of my heart.

_Very poetic, Pyro. You should be a writer…. Ha! Yeah right,_ I thought and laughed a little before letting the homesick feeling take over me and remembering the person who always said 'You ain't seen nothing yet': Jubilee. She was really the only person who never annoyed me at the mansion. I always went to her when Bobby and Rogue got together and I felt like a third wheel and she always came to me when she got sick of watching Kitty and Piotr suck faces for half an hour.

We always hung out and after the first few times we developed a thing for each other, but neither of us let it on to the other. We always kept it hidden as best we could….

_Bobby was trying to get Rogue to kiss him but she wasn't letting up and I knew that's hw it was going to be for the next hour or so, so I just got up and left unnoticed by the two lovers. I made my way into the kitchen and sat at the island and played with my lighter. A minute later, as if she could sense that I was alone and needed someone to hang with, Jubilee walked in and smiled at me._

_"He just won't give up, will he?"_

_"Nope. I'm starting to think he likes leaving her room with a throbbing pain in between his legs," I said, smirking._

_She laughed her infectious laugh and opened the freezer to pull out a carton of vanilla ice cream. She got a spoon from the utensil drawer and sat down across from me. "So, what's up?"_

_"Nothing. Was hoping you had something to say," said, watching her dig into the ice cream and lick it off the spoon and then her lips when it got all over them. She had this kind of sensuality about her. She could turn any man on with a single stare and make them want her more than anything with a pout of those full lips, but she never flirted with anyone. She was sweet and innocent like that. It was the reason I never say anything when I'm with her about how she makes me feel._

_For the last two years, I've been head over heels in love with Jubilation Lee a.k.a. Jubilee, and I've never even hinted at it in front of her. I never said anything to her because she was so innocent and so sweet and I didn't want to get into a relationship with her and fuck it up as usual. I didn't want to ever hurt her. She didn't deserve pain after what she went through before she came here._

_"Johnny?" she asked softly, giving me a concerned look._

_I pulled myself from my thoughts and said, "Huh?"_

_"Something wrong? You were staring at me with this glazed look," she said, pouting a little and making my pants grow tighter on me._

_"Nah, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking," I said, shifting in my seat to try and relax._

_"Oh, okay. You want some?" she asked, indicating the ice cream._

_I made a face and said, "Ach! Nah, I hate ice cream. It's cold and artificially flavored with crap you don't need. Hot things are better…there ain't nothing fake about heat."_

_"Hehehehehe! I like it…but only vanilla," she said, scooping the ice creaming that was melting around the edges of the carton._

_"Really? Why only vanilla?"_

_"It's a blank canvas. You can do anything to it to express your individual taste. Jimmies say you're an exciting person and nuts say you're nutty."_

_I pointed at the plain ice cream she was eating and asked, "What does no toppings say?"_

_"I dunno. I usually have mine with Red Hots on it…. There's just something about the mixture of hot and cold that makes ice cream taste better."_

_I laughed and said, "I wouldn't know. I only like hot things by themselves…never touching anything cold. It says that your life if full of unfulfilled passion and you're just waiting to take it out on someone."_

_She laughed her sweet laugh and asked, "Oh yeah? Who's your target, Pyro?"_

_I almost let it slip, but I caught myself and just said, "No one at the moment. There's really no one in the school that I like in that way."_

_She gave me this funny look and the nodded. "Yeah, me neither. All the guys are either asses or taken…except you Johnny…you're not an ass or taken, but…" She shrugged off the rest of her words, blushing and then began struggling for more words. "You're like a…a –"_

_"I'm like a brother to you," I finished quickly for her, realizing what she'd almost let slip: she feels the same way I do._

_She looked relieved and said, "Yeah, a brother…. You're like the brother I never had." She gave me this crestfallen look as though she thought that that's what I thought of our relationship and then went back to eating her ice cream. _

_I nodded and, feeling that I needed to do something to make her feel better – something to make her happy again I said, "Let me try some of this blank canvas. Let's see f it's as good as you say it is."_

_She smiled and my heart fluttered. "Here, but put some of these on there," she said, handing me a spoon while she pulled a box of Red Hots from her pocket. "I promise you that it'll taste better." She put a few of them on the spoonful that I'd taken and shoved the spoon in my mouth before I could rethink it._

_She'd been right. There was something about the heat from the Red Hots that mixed with the cold of the ice cream that drove, not only my taste buds, but also every nerve ending in my body crazy. _

_I felt myself smile and she smiled back. _

_"See? Tastes good, right?"_

_I nodded and grabbed the box of Red Hots from her and dumped it into the carton of ice cream. "Help me with this. We're finishing this."_

She smiled her sweet smile and for no apparent reason leaned over the island and kissed me on the cheek before getting another spoon.

I brought my hand to my cheek and kept it there. God, how I missed how we used to just forget everything when we were with each other…how we used to come so close to spilling our deepest, darkest secret to each other yet never actually telling each other how we felt…. I missed her hugs and the talks we used to have about anything from how big someone's ass was to how much zeal someone had for life.

"The mutants are taking over! We can't let this happen! Acton must be taken!" the guy on the TV said.

I remembered the events that led to me going with Magneto to this place and I also remembered that I never said goodbye to anybody…not even Jubes. She was the original reason I left the jet…. I didn't know where she was and I felt that the least I could do was check Stryker's underground lair for her. But on my way there the pain came and I lost track of where I was going so I just wandered around until I saw Magneto and Mystique about to leave and I took my chances. I was never going to see Bobby and Rogue again but that wasn't as bad as never even trying to look for Jubes let alone never seeing her again. This is why my life is hell right now. I knew she made it back to the institute so I emailed her and waited for a reply, but she never sent one and every time I try to IM her she ignores me.

I sent Kitty an email asking why Jubilee was ignoring me and she said that it was because I was with Magneto now and that it would be better that I never try to talk to her again. My heart shattered into a million pieces that day. I missed her so much, but she hated me and there was nothing that I could do about it…. I tried to go back to the mansion to talk to her but that didn't go too well….

_I walked up to the newly repaired mansion gates and rang the bell. The security camera turned to me and I flipped it the birdie. The gates then opened and I waked up the driveway and to the giant oak doors, which opened to reveal a pissed off Bobby._

_"What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Just to piss him off even more I said, "I'm here to fuck your girl, Robert. She didn't tell you? Yeah, we've been fucking twice a week ever since she got here."_

_He made to jump me, but then Piotr appeared and held him back. _

_"St. John, if you wish to see Jubilee, please say so and do not harass my peers," the Russian said._

_"Fuck off, Reynolds Wrap. Where is she?"_

_He gritted his teeth and said, "In the courtyard."_

_"We have a courtyard now? Shit, Professor, you went all out on this place," I said, turning to leave to find Jubes. _

'Thank you, John,'_ I heard in my head. It was the Professor._

_I smirked and walked around the grounds until I saw Jubilee sitting on the edge of a fountain, reading a book. My heart tightened and my stomach felt as though someone dropped a brick in it. As I walked to her, my pulse quickened and I would have been in cardiac arrest by the time I reached her if being so close to her didn't calm me._

_"Jubes?"_

_She looked up and for a split second I saw her eyes glitter with happiness, but that was replaced with the darkness of anger and hurt._

_"What are you doing here, Pyro," she spat angrily at me. _

_"I came her to see you, Jubilation Lee," I shot back just as angrily. I had a right to know why she hated me so much. I know it wasn't just the fact that I left without saying goodbye. It was something else that I knew was there and that I wanted her to admit so that I could too._

_"Why? I told you I never wanted to see you again!"_

_"No. _Kitty_ did that! What the hell is wrong with you? Best friends for two years and now you just want to give up? What the fuck?"_

_"Leave! I don't wanna see you," she said hurt._

_"Jubes!"_

_"What!"_

_"God damn it, Jubes! I fucking love you! I don't want to not see you again. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you until you faint from the passion. I want to make love to you until you can't take it anymore and then lie there forever in ecstasy with you," I said, stepping closer to her. "I wanna be with you forever and never let go."_

_She stared at me with a look of want on her beautiful face and then began to cry. _

_I hugged her tight as didn't let go until she stopped and looked up me._

_"I love you so much, St. John. I always will, but you're a bad guy now and it just can't be."_

_"Yes it can, Jubes. Come with me. We don't have to be on either side. We can just be with each other," I said, almost pleading with her._

_She looked at me as if deciding what to do and then shook her head sadly. My hear fell._

_"I can't, Johnny. As much as I love you, I just can't stand by and watch my people die while I live a life of happiness with the love of my life. I have to fight against the bad guys to defend what I believe in…it's who I am."_

_I wished someone would kill me right then and there. I felt so much pain and I knew my eyes were welling up because she pressed her hand to my cheek and shook her head saying, "Please don't. I won't be able to take it. Please don't."_

No longer able to take this anymore and no longer able to watch her suffer I kissed her those full, sweet lips and said, "I love you so much, Jubilation Lee…don't ever forget it." I let her go and turned to leave…. I never looked back.

Every single ounce of pain that I felt that day returned in a tidal wave and drowned me. I couldn't take it anymore so I walked to my room and pulled a razor blade from my drawer and went into the bathroom.

_**Third Person's POV**_

St. John Allerdyce stared at himself in the mirror for a while, feeling sick of the pain he felt and wanting to end it. He looked down at the razor and then down at his wrist and then back up at the mirror. He nodded and slowly brought the shiny metal object to his wrist and pressed down hard until he broke the skin and let the crimson liquid spill over the razor and down his wrist, creating a crimson path down his arm and to his elbow where it dripped onto the floor. He was fascinated by the way his blood dripped out of him, taking his life with it. He smirked and did the same to his other wrist. After a minute or so, as the effects of blood loss started to kick in, he decided that he should at least leave note explaining why he did what he did.

_Who knows? Maybe it would make it to Jubilee and she'll do the same and be with me again,_ he thought groggily as more and more blood dripped from his wrists.

He stumbled out of the bathroom and over to his bedside table where he tore a page from a blue spiral notebook and grabbed a pen from the desk. He took a minute to think of what to write and then placed the pen on the paper. He wrote:

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_Hey, don't be sad. It's better this way. Look, just do me one favor: tell Jubilee of the X-Men that I love her and I'm sorry, but I couldn't take it anymore and I needed a way out. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry if you're disappointed but I had to. You don't know what it's like to love someone and not be able to see her – to not be with her. I hope you never feel this way…. It's so painful…. Goodbye._

_John a.k.a. Pyr- _

He stopped suddenly and was still for a minute before dropping the pen and falling spread-eagle onto the floor. His heart had finally given in and he died.

The next day, Mystique came in to wake him up and saw him lying on the floor…dead. She shrieked not because of fear but because she was in pain. Pyro had become like a son to her and she'd miss him.

Magneto ran into the room and stopped dead when he saw the boy dead on the floor. "Suicide?"

Mystique nodded, spotting the note and reading it. "He did it because of that girl he loved…Jubilee. She's with the X-Men," Mystique said angrily.

Magneto nodded and said, "Well, we should tell Charles about this and arrange for them to pay their last respects…most of all the girl…she'll want to say goodbye." He took the note Mystique handed him and read it, a look of sorrow upon his face. He folded the note and left the room to phone Professor X as Mystique stayed with John's dead body and stroked his tousled hair.

Magneto had arranged for a funeral to be held at the local church and for the X-Men to be there to hear the message that John had left the world. At the funeral, he did the eulogy and read the note aloud, reaping its effects on the crowd. He spotted the girl, Jubilee, and saw the agony on her face as he read the words…. She was in so much pain and looked at though she'd faint soon. Luckily her friend was with her and held her tight so she wouldn't fall.

After the funeral, they buried John and a few stayed to leave flowers while others left after the service. The world John Allerdyce left was one filled with many people who'd miss him and one girl who'd lose night after night of sleep thinking of his message to her. Maybe John Allerdyce made a mistake….

* * *

**Hey, how'd ya like it? Good? Bad? Let me know in a review. Constrcutive criticism is welcome - no flames or bashing. I g2g now. So L8az1**

**1,**

**NY GE Pyromaniac**


End file.
